There are various variants of adjusting the seating position of seating furniture. That is, adjusting the way the seat and the back move relative to one another and relative to the base, also called sliding path. Traditional reclining chairs or recliner sofas with movable backs suffer from several disadvantages. When the back is reclined, the seat slides upwards and forwards, leading to reduced leg space when the chair or sofa is positioned near a coffee table or another chair in front of it. This leads to a situation, for instance, where a coffee table has to be placed further away from the seating location than what is desirable when the back is the upright position. In another known variant, the back alone moves while the seat remains stationary, in which case the seat has the same angle relative to the horizontal plane and the user will have the impression of sliding off the chair when the back is reclined. The same is experienced with traditional recliners where the seat moves forward and up at the rear end.
It is an object of the invention to provide a seating furniture with adjustable back, which does not suffer from the same disadvantages as the known seating furnitures.